DreamWorks Records
| defunct = | founder = | status = Defunct | distributor = |Polydor }} | genre = Various | country = United States | location = |Beverly Hills, California }} | url = }} DreamWorks Records (often referred in copyright notices as SKG Music, LLC) was an American record label founded in 1996 by David Geffen, Steven Spielberg and Jeffrey Katzenberg as a subsidiary of DreamWorks SKG. The label operated until 2003 when it was sold to Universal Music Group. The label itself also featured a Nashville, Tennessee-based subsidiary, DreamWorks Nashville, which specialized in country music and was shut down in 2006. The company's logo was designed by Roy Lichtenstein and was his last commission before his death in 1997. History In 1996, six years after Geffen sold Geffen Records to MCA Music Entertainment, he joined Spielberg and Katzenberg to form DreamWorks SKG,Tom King, The Operator: David Geffen Builds, Buys, and Sells the New Hollywood, p. 538, Broadway Books (New York 2001). which included the subsidiary DreamWorks Records. The label's logo was the last project completed by artist Roy Lichtenstein. The distinctive design, incorporating musical notes in the artist's trademark "dream balloon," debuted on the packaging for "Beautiful Freak," the first album from Los Angeles-based Eels and the second release from the record company. Geffen Records distributed DreamWorks until 1999, when Interscope Records took over distribution duties (meanwhile, as Interscope and Geffen switched international distribution to Polydor Records, DreamWorks followed suit). Rufus Wainwright was the first to be signed to the new label in early 1996. Henry Rollins (both as a spoken-word artist and with Rollins Band), Tamar Braxton, Nelly Furtado, George Michael, Randy Newman, Morphine, Eels, comedian/actor Chris Rock, Powerman 5000, Elliott Smith, Papa Roach and others were also signed to the label. The label was presided over by Lenny Waronker and Mo Ostin, who had run Warner Bros. Records until the mid-1990s. It was announced on November 11, 2003 that Universal Music Group (the former MCA Music Entertainment, and parent of Interscope, Geffen, and Polydor) reached an agreement to acquire DreamWorks Records from DreamWorks SKG for "about $100 million". The purchase came at a time when the music business was "going through major changes" as it struggled to "counter falling sales and the impact of unofficial online music sales". Mo Ostin, the principal executive at DreamWorks Records, said: "Despite the challenges of the music business today, Universal is acquiring a wonderful asset and the sale will assure the strongest possible future for our artists". Under the new deal, DreamWorks Records was placed within the Interscope Geffen A&M label, under the direction of Jimmy Iovine. DreamWorks was folded into Geffen Records in 2004. Its country music division, meanwhile, remained operational until January 29, 2006, when it was shut down by Universal Music Group Nashville. DreamWorks Nashville Between 1998 and 2006, DreamWorks also operated a division in Nashville, Tennessee for country music acts. Among the artists signed to the DreamWorks Nashville division were Jessica Andrews, Emerson Drive, Toby Keith, Randy Travis, Jimmy Wayne, and Darryl Worley. After DreamWorks Records' dissolution, former executive Scott Borchetta formed Big Machine Records in late 2005, signing several country music acts to the label. Borchetta also signed Show Dog Records in partnership with Toby Keith,[http://www.allbusiness.com/retail-trade/miscellaneous-retail-retail-stores-not/4555537-1.html All Business:Nashville Scene: Keith's New Show Dog] By PHYLLIS STARK, September 10, 2005 although Keith dropped his association with the latter label in 2006. Meanwhile, Borchetta signed Taylor Swift to DreamWorks Records. The latter label merged with Universal South Records to become Show Dog-Universal Music. See also * DreamWorks Records discography * List of DreamWorks Records artists * List of record labels References External links * Video Interview with Lenny Waronker, former President of DreamWorks Records Category:DreamWorks Category:Record labels based in California Category:Defunct record labels of the United States Category:American country music record labels Category:American record labels Category:Pop record labels Category:Soundtrack record labels Category:Record labels established in 1996 Category:1996 establishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in Greater Los Angeles Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Vivendi subsidiaries Category:Record labels disestablished in 2006 Category:2006 disestablishments in California